Home Sweet Home
by brittanagleek25
Summary: Santiago comes home from the Military and finally gets to start his family...horrible summary just give it a read:)
1. Chapter 1

From Evernote: Note

**Okay so I'm working on 2 stories this one and a sequal to Blessing in Disguise where it will be more of a story rather than 1-shots. So busy, busy! Let me know your thoughts on this and if you have some thing you wanna see of read well let me know we'll see what we can do. All mistakes are mine characters are glee's ha!**

"Hey baby you ready to see daddy?" Brittany asked her daughter

"Yes!" Maya replied happily

"We get to go pick him up tomorrow"

"Weally?"

"Ha really baby girl" Brit replied kissing her daughters head

Santiago left for the military a year after high school. They found out they were pregnant with Maya a few weeks after he left. He was upset he wouldn't be there for Brit personally during her pregnancy but he made sure his mother and the rest of his family would be there to help her. He got a visit right before she was born, and seeing Brittany pregnant really showed his appreciation for her, carrying their kid he was the happiest he ever was finding out he was going to be a father. 3 years later he was finally done with the military and coming home for good to help support his family. Missing two and a half years of his daughters life was unacceptable for him the military was something to help him focus on a career. And tomorrow he would be back home with his wife and beautiful daughter in Coulombus, Ohio.

"Lopez ready to be home"

"Yes sir" he smiled back at his sargernt.

"Gonna miss you Lopez, stay in touch"

"Will do" San said walking into the tent with all the bunks

"Lopez ready to get out of here man?" His friend Rodriguez asked

"Hell yeah man, you?"

"Yeah I think I might miss it all though you know"

San raised his eyebrow over told his friend "do what miss it? hell no"

Rodriguez laughed "see it's because you have a wife and kid I don't have that I have an ex and my parents basement"

"Yeah so get back and get your shit together your still young come on your 22 man"

"Your only a year older ha but I guess your right"

"Of course I am"

"I'm gonna miss you man" Rodriguez said standing up to hug San

"I know me too bro but only a couple hours away remember that, and you could always move closer"

"Haha true Lopez true"

"Well lets pack our shit up and get ready leave bro"

**Back in Columbus**

"I'm so excited Quinn" Brittany said throwing stuff into her shopping cart looking over at her best friend

"I bet I think Puck is just as excited as you" Quinn giggled pick up the last thing on their list for 'San's welcome home party'

"Well he is gonna have to wait to share him" Brit replied trying to keep a straight face.

"So what do you have planned for the after party" Quinn winked

Brit went wide eyed and blushed smacking her friend on the arm "Quinn"

"Well it's been almost a year since he has been home I know your horny and I imagine he is too, you two used to be like rabbits in high school and even after that up until he was shipped out"

"Well as a matter of fact I do have plans but I don't think Maya is gonna want to leave with her dad being home you know she barely stays anywhere now"

"but B eventually she is going to stay at people's houses you just gotta get used to it"

"Oh trust me its not me its her ha I know I took her to my moms and went out with Tina about a month ago and she refused to go to sleep and cried up until she made herself sick. Mom had me come pick her up because she refused to calm down she hates staying the night at people's houses but loves to go visit doesn't make since"

"Well I could watch her the day after come pick her up in the morning and you have the whole day?"

"That sounds wonderful Q"

"Come on let's go start on the food for this party so we don't have a lot tomorrow"

"Well let's go hot mama" Brit said smacking Quinn's ass walking toward the check out line.

**Later that night**

"Mommy" Maya said standing at the side of the bed

"Mm" Brit mumbled

"Mommy" Maya said a little louder and shook her shoulder

"What is it" Brit said sleepily

"I can't sleep I tink I heard da monser" Maya said on the verge of tears

"Oh honey there is no monsters remember. Do you wanna sleep up here with mommy?"

"Pwease" lifting her arms up to be picked up

"Now lets get some sleep baby girl only a few more hours and we get to see daddy" Brit said kissing her daughters cheek and snuggling close to her

"I wuv you mommy" Maya yawned

"Love you too baby girl"

**That morning **

Brit woke up with a smile on her face her daughter was snuggled into her side and she was going to pick up her husband today.

"Come on Maya we get to go get daddy today."

"Yay" she cheered perking up from bed.

"Let's go eat so we can leave"

The two got dressed and were on their way out of the house when Quinn pulled in the driveway.

"Sorry I'm running late Puck wouldn't get up with the kids"

"It's okay here is the house key lets try and hide the cars to we want it to be a surprise."

"I know, I know go get your man already" Quinn said pushing Brit down toward her white Prius

"Going! see you later ill let you know when we are on our way"

Brittany and Maya were at the airport waiting for heir handsome Latino.

"Mommy I want down" Maya said squirming in Brittany's arms

Brittany let the girl down next to her as they watched for Santiago then out of tunnel came their tall Latino dressed still in his uniform hat and all carrying his duffel bag. Brittany ran the short distant to him he seen this and dropped his duffel bag right there so he could catch his wife. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. She didn't care who was around it had been over a year since she last saw him and she missed him terribly. They were quickly interrupted by their daughter tugging on her dads pants with her arms stretched in the air signaling she wanted to join them and be picked up. They broke apart and he lifted his daughter high in the air and began peppering kisses on her tan face. She had the perfect mix of their skin tones.

"I missed you guys SO much" Santiago said hugging them both tightly

"We missed you" Brittany said leaning up to kiss him

"Nobody else come with you guys?"

"They said they would see you later or tomorrow they figured you would want to spend some time with us"

"Indeed I do, let's get home so I can get out of this uniform"

Making their way out of the airport they had been stopped three times by other people to thank Santiago for his service. Brittany was so happy to have her family back together and she was so excited to see how the party was going to turn out. Brittany pulled into the driveway and could barely contain her smile Santiago was totally in for a shock. Santiago was carrying Maya in his right arm left arm was linked with Brittany's while she carried his duffel bag to the door. She quickly took out her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door stepping aside to let Santiago go in first. As soon as she closed the door everybody jumped out and screamed 'surprise' cameras flashed and people started whistling. The surprise scared Maya and she hid her face in her dads neck clinging to him for dear life whimpering.

"Wow" San said with a surprised look on his face before glancing toward his wife

"Oh is okay Mija" he soothed rubbing her back kissing her head.

"Here I'll take her you go say hello to everybody" Brittany said taking their daughter to find Quinn's kids

"Mijo look at you" Eva said giving her son a hug

"San" Roberto said leaning to give his son a hug

"Hey papi"

After hugging his parents and his a few aunts and other family realities Puck found him.

"Lopez" he smiled walking up toward his best friend handing him a beer

"Puck you lost the Mohawk, you look good" San said taking the beer from his friend.

After a couple minutes of small talk and some promises to hang out and totally have a guys day San found his wife to let her know he was going to go change out of his uniform. He picked up his bag and made his way upstairs to their room. Once he entered their room he tossed the duffel bag toward the closet and plopped down on the bed allowing his legs to hang off the bed. Not much had changed Brittany had kept it the same way it was before he left. He leaned up on his elbows and looked around seeing the only major differences were pictures of the two people he loved the most his wife and daughter. The picture on the beside table had caught his attention it was right before Maya was born Brittany was about to pop and San stood behind his pregnant wife in his uniform while she was dressed in PJ's his hands on her stomach and head on her shoulder smiling at the camera. It was a wonderful photo of the two. Taking it all in he lost track of time and hadn't realized he had been gone from his own party for over fifteen minutes. He continued looking around when he saw the door crack open and his favorite blonde head peek on smiling. She closed the door and walked over to him standing between his legs and he sat up putting his hands on her hips looking up at her.

"You managed to stay in your uniform" she pointed out

"Yeah got distracted catching up with the pictures"

"I'm so happy your back San I missed you so much" Brit said sitting down on his knee wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm happy to be back" he said leaning forward to kiss her

The kiss quickly turned something heavier and he reluctantly pulled away.

"We better get back to the party, we can finish this later"

"Okay want me to pick you something out to wear" Brit asked standing up already making her way to the walk in closet.

"That would be wonderful I'm gonna use the restroom real quick meet ya down there"

"Okay love you"

"Love you too" he said disappearing into the bathroom

When he stepped out there was an outfit already picked out just like she promised, a red v-neck t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and his favorite pair of black Jordan's. Brit got them for him for Christmas of course he had only seen them in Skype dates. He slide the outfit on tossing his uniform on the duffel bag tossing it in the closet and making his way back downstairs where it seemed like everybody had made their way to his backyard he stopped in the kitchen seeing the food that was out and made himself a plate with a little bit of everything and grabbed another beer from the fridge before opening the patio door and making his way to the table where the adults were sitting he spotted a seat next to Brittany open and sat beside her.

"Damn Lopez is there anymore left in there" puck said pointing toward his plate.

"Shut it Puck I been eating crap for the past year"

"Puck you leave my baby alone he is allowed to eat however much he wants" Brit said leaning over to kiss him

"Thanks baby"

Gagging sounds could be heard across the table coming from Puck earning him a slap from Quinn

"Ow"

"Daddy come pway?" Maya asked

"In a little bit honey daddy is eating, lets get you something to eat too" Brit said picking her daughter up heading toward the kitchen

"No" she whined

"Yes" Brit giggled back

The night carried on and eventually everybody left they were putting Maya to bed it was 9:30pm and past her bedtime. They kissed her goodnight and made their way to their own room hand and hand. Brittany closed the door and quickly found Santiago's lips with own earning a moan from him he put his hands on her hips and squeezed before sliding his tongue into her mouth making their way toward the bed. Her legs hit the back and she lowered herself down never breaking contact Santiago began crawling up on top of her kicking his shoes off before breaking the kiss earning a whine from the blonde underneath him. He smiled and leaned back pulling his shirt over his head. She brought her hands to his chest and rubbed over it.

"I missed you so much" he said leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

"I missed you more"

He slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt and gently tugged it, Brittany smiled and quickly sat up so he could take it off she unclasped her bra too and flung it across the room before laying back down. San leaned down to kiss her chest and take one of her nipples in his mouth sucking gently earning a low moan from his wife. He switched to the nipple and Brittany dug her nails into his back. He released it with a pop and sat back between Brits legs and wrapped his fingers in her shorts and gently tugged underwear and all leaving her completely naked right underneath him. If he wasn't fully hard he would be now. He leaned down capturing her lips again. He missed kissing her so much over a year away from your soul mate was pure torture but it made them stronger. He was too busy staring at the beauty before him to realize Brit was tugging his shorts he stepped off the bed earning a whine from Brittany he smiled back at her and tugged his shorts and boxers off. He sat between her legs again stroking his penis. He slowly pushed Brits legs further apart and lined up with her soaking wet center he looked back at her face for conformation and she smiled and grabbed his dick and pushed it toward her center bumping her clit. Earning a moan from both of them. He slowly pushed in feeling the tightness around him. They both let out loud moans as he continued pushing in until he was balls deep and completely against her. Taking a minute to get used to the feeling it felt like their first time all over again. After a couple more seconds he started to pull out until only the head was left in and slowly pushed in again. He set a slow pace a first cherishing the feeling his dick inside it favorites place.

"Feels so good San"

He began to quicken the pace thrusting harder and deeper

"San I'm clo-ooseee"

"Me too"

The sounds of love making filled the room their wet sexes hitting together.

"Sannnn" Brit moaned digging her nails into his back.

After a couple more thrust Santiago came spilling his seed inside his wife. He collapsed on top of her trying to even out their breathes he went to roll off of her but was stopped when Brit asked him to stay like that enjoying the feeling of him inside her. They were both staring into each others eyes completely oblivious to the world around them. But they were quickly broken apart when their daughter came into the room crying. Both their eyes widened. Santiago quickly wrapped the blanket around his lower half and gave Brittany the sheet to cover herself up with. He jumped up from the bed and wanted to make a dash for their bathroom.

"What's wrong baby girl" Brit asked pulling the blanket tightly around her looking for anything close she could throw on but all their clothes were on the floor.

"I had a nightmare" she whimpered

Santiago came out of the bathroom with shorts on and something for Brit to wear and went back to the bed sitting beside Brittany trying to figure out why their daughter just busted into their room and almost caught them in the act.

"What's wrong baby girl" he asked sliding Brit shorts and a tank under the blanket trying to distract her so Brit could change.

"I had a nightmare"

"Aww it's okay sweetheart" he cooed picking her up squeezing her and kissing her forehead.

Brittany looked relieved that he was distracting her so she could get dressed she was embarrassed almost caught in the act by their young daughter she knew Maya did this sometimes she would just barge into the room. She should've locked the door but she was so caught up with Santiago being home. Santiago was still holding his daughter and decided to sit her down on the bed next to a now dressed Brittany.

"You know it was just a dream right" Brittany asked snuggling her daughter in her lap

"Ya" she responded quietly

"Can't I sweep with you?" She pouted

Brittany looked at Santiago he smiled and nodded his head yes. Maya snuggled up next to mother and Santiago walked around the side of the bed turning the light off and crawled into bed on the other side of his daughter. He was cuddled together in bed with his two favorite ladies he was happy to be back home.

**What do ya think? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys college and work are kicking my ass! Not to mention my other story so the other story is on hold and I'll focus on this story and the blessing in disguise. I know I told some people it was going to be posted earlier but like I said things got in the way! All mistakes are mine... Here it is;) **

It had been two weeks since Santiago had been home. Santiago had enjoyed being home and being able to see all his friends and family anytime he wanted. He was currently on the couch in the living room pretending to still be asleep. He had fallen asleep earlier after mowing the lawn and taking a shower and recently woke up when his wife and daughter arrived home they weren't necessarily quiet.

"Mommy where is daddy I needs to ask him sumpting" Maya asked her mother from the kitchen doorway.

"He is sleeping baby what do you need"

"I wanna ask him sumpting" she repeated

"Maybe I can help you out what is it" Brittany questioned wondering why her daughter needed to ask whatever it was specifically from her father

"If he could build me a payhouse"

"I'm sure he could we can ask him when he wakes up"

"Otay don't forget" maya said walking out of the kitchen

Santiago had heard the whole conversation and decided to get up and go see what his wife was doing in the kitchen. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her shoulder. His shirtless torso pressing up against her back and created skin on skin contact in some places because she was wearing a tank top.

"Hey babe, Maya wants to ask you something" she smiled but not Turing away from her job at the counter.

"I heard I been awake for about fifteen minutes" he said snuggling into her neck and just appreciating her smell.

"Have ya now?" She giggled

"Yep looks good this dinner?" He questioned picking up green pepper from the plate his wife was cutting on

"Yes, so don't eat it all" she replied smacking his hand.

"Okay mom" he joked

"Yard looks nice by the way thank you so much"

"Welcome baby" he said kissing her temple

He pushed his front further into Brittany feeling his member starting to stiffen she moaned at the feeling. She pushed further back into him slowly grinding against him.

"San"

"Yes" he asked innocently

"I want you so bad but we can't Maya could come any second."

"I know, I know sorry I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it"

"Do these shorts make my butt look big" he asked tried to hold in his laugh

Brittany slapped his arm and giggled "no but they make something else look big"

"Oh see you can't say things like that" he groaned

"but seriously I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me"

"Aww of course I will when?" She turned around and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck Sporting a huge smile from ear to ear

"How about tomorrow night your mom or my mom I'm sure would love to have Maya for the night" he said kissing on her neck

"Sounds good but hopefully she will stay the night there last time I took her to my moms she cried and made herself sick until I came to pick her up as soon as we got home boom she was out"

"Really, well maybe it was an off night for her"

"It's like every time she hates to be away from me for more than a few hours"

"We'll figure something out don't worry I'll ask my mom about it tonight and clear it maybe they can take her in the morning or something go to the park or something to help her burn energy."

"Yea sounds good babe"

"Okay well I'm off to find the princess to let her know I'll build her a playhouse" he said releasing Brit and walking to find his daughter.

It was dinner time and they were all sitting at the table eating

"So Maya you wanna go to Abuela's tomorrow?" San asked

"Yes!" She replied happily

San smirked over to Brittany they were gonna have almost the whole day to themselves he was going to take her out to lunch then they would spend the whole day together doing whatever they wanted.

They were getting ready for bed San snuck back into their room and locked the door before heading to the bed like a little kid excited about Christmas waiting on Brittany to come out of the bathroom. He was ridding himself of his clothes under the covers. He put his hands behind his head and waited on her. When she existed the bathroom she seen him smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothin just happy to see you"

"Uh huh sure, did she wake up or ask for a story?" She asked getting into their huge bed

"Nope out like a light" he smiled moving behind her

"Good" she repiled snuggling close to san "ohh are you planning on getting some?" Brit turned in bed with a grin and cocked eyebrow

"No I can't sleep naked" he questioned feigning hurt

"Oh sure you can, night babe" Brittany smiled turning and switching the light off

"Wait I lied I'm totally horny"

"Ha I knew it" britt laughed

"We're gonna have to be quiet though remember Maya"

San silenced her with a kiss his tongue entering her mouth. She moaned into his mouth he was trying to slide her shorts off her legs without breaking the kiss. She kicked them the rest of the way off when they were around her ankles. He quickly sat up her swollen lips wanting more. He smiled when he heard a whine escape her lips.

"You are so beautiful Brit" he said reaching from the bottom of her shirt

He tossed it behind his head with the rest of their clothes. He leaned down to kiss her again and Brit snaked a hand between them to grab San jr. She squeezed at the base and worked her hand up towards the head rubbing her thumb over the head where a little pre cum was at in a slow pace.

Santiago tried to stifle his moan in her neck to keep quiet.

Brittany continued with the slow pace until Santiago pleded with her not to tease him. She removed her hand and allowed him to line himself up with Brittany. He slowly pushed the head into her warm, wet sex. She pulled Santiago down on top of her more to muffle her moans in his shoulder. In one thrust He was compeltely inside her. They both could never get over the amazing feeling they were truly made for each other he fit inside her so perfectly. He slowly slid out leaving the head in and pushed back in quickly. He lifted his head when Brit removed hers from his shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I love you sooo much Brit" he panted

"Mmme too" she moaned

"Feels soooo good" Brit moaned pulling him down to kiss him and cover up her moans

He was holding himself above her with his arms on each side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. He had a slow steady pace set for them he was slowly pulling out leaving only the head in and slowly pushing pushing back into between her folds.

"Faster baby" she pleaded

He quickened the pace looking down to see his dick disappearing into her most intimate place. That alone made him want to blow his load into his beautiful wife. His balls smacking against her sex and the bed squeaking beneath them creating the sound of their love making. He was working up a sweat and his arms were growing tried. He decided to try a new position he slowly stopped his movements earning a groan and whimper from the blonde below.

"What the hell San?"

"I wanna try something" he said leaning back on his thighs making sure to stay inside and he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders and sat up a bit so he could try this new angle. He slowly started his movements again.

"Oh god right there" she moaned loudly

He grinned and continued at this angle but picked up the pace. The feeling in his gut coming all to quickly. He began thrusting in faster.

Brittany began letting out loud moans he was obliviously hitting her g-spot sending her close to the edge. He felt her walls squeezing him and knew it was going to be over soon.

"Cl-close" she panted

"Me too"

He reached down to rub her clit and that sent her over the edge before she knew it her walls were clamping down around his member milking it for everything he had, he thrusted into her three more times and emptied everything he had into her. He stayed like for a minute before rolling to the side and sliding out earring a groan from them both.

"Well that was amazing" she said still tryinging to get her breathing under control.

"Always is" he smiled pulling her close to him

"Ehh I don't last time wasn't that great" she smiled getting up to put clothes in because she knew their daughter would be there bright and early to wake them up and she didn't want them to be found naked.

"What?!" He said watching her put her clothes on

"Yeah you weren't so great" she loved messing with him

"I don't recall you complaining if anything I remember you saying harder baby, harder" he replied in a mocking tone

She turned around and couldn't keep it in any longer she busted out laughing at him.

"What?!" He all but whined

"San I was totally kidding ha you're always amazing baby"

"Ohh you just like to get me riled up huh?"

"Love to" she smiled climbing back in bed throwing a pair of boxers at him to put on

"Sometime I think you've hung out with Quinn to much" he said slipping the boxers on

"Probably so now bed time I got me a fine date tomorrow I don't want to miss" she smiled snuggling into his side

"Me too" he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Night San"

"Night Brit Brit"

Brit was awoken at 8 am by their daughter demanding they get up and make her breakfast.

"I'm coming baby girl" Brit said wiping the sleep from her eye and stretching to go make Maya brekfast

She glanced over her husbands way and seen him face first smashed into the pillows, snoring with the sheet hanging low around his waist she could just see the top of his boxers. She decided to let him sleep just a little more.

"What do you want today Baby girl?"

"Pancakes" she beamed

"Chocolate?"

"Pweaseee"

Brittany laughed and began making her daughter breakfast. Once she had that done she made her way back to their room to wake her husband.

"San" she whispered into his ear kneeling on the bed.

"Hmmm"

"I made breakfast"

"M'kay"

"You gonna get up and get some so we can take maya to your moms and do our date"

"M'kay"

"San"

"I'm gettin up"

"Not leaving till you do"

"M'kay" he mumbled once again

"Get up or no sex for you"

He lifted his head off the pillow and glared at her.

"There's that beautiful face I love to see" she kissed his lips

"Okay, okay let me pee" he said standing up heading for their bathroom

She followed him to the bathroom

"I don't need a babysitter Brit" he chuckled

"Last time you went back to bed I'm making sure"

"Well could you not watch me I can't pee" he turned so his back was to her

"Mommy auntie Q is on the phone" Maya said walking into their bedroom she turned and saw her parents in the bathroom

"Okay honey lets go finish breakfast" Brittany rushed picking her daughter up before she made it to the bathroom

"Hello"

"Hey Brit I called to ask about you and San's plans tonight"

"Well we have that date I told you about Maya is going to San's moms I don't know what he has planned tho why?"

"Well we also go a babysitter I wondered if you wanted to double date"

"I gotta ask San I'm sure he is going to say yes though let me call you back after breakfast"

"Sounds good"

"Okay I'll let you know"

"Okay bye"

Just as she hung up the phone San walked in the kitchen shirt less in loose pair of basketball shorts. Brit made him a plate and sat it down in front of him he looked up and smiled and she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thanks" he mumbled stuffing the pancake into his mouth.

"Welcome babe, so Quinn called and wants to know what your palns for the date were?"

"Not sure why"

"She wants to double date"

"Yeah we can do that"

" are you sure babe"

"Yeah I'm positive just like when we were teenagers"

"Yep before the kids" brit giggled "Okay I'm going to go unpack her toy box now and get her ready" Brit giggled knowing her daughter probably packed her whole toy box to go to her grandmothers.

"Okay"

Brittany went to her daughters room to help her pack her bag. After San finished eating he made his way to their room getting ready to hop in the shower but was stopped by Brit she wrapped her arms around his waist from the back and kissed his back.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to shower together?" She whispered

He smirked and turned to hold his beautiful wife his hands went to her ass and squeezed and he leaned to capture her lips.

"Is that so" he smirked still holding her

"Yeah figured we drop Maya off and then come home and have some fun before our date?"

"That sounds amazing"

"Thought so hurry and get dressed so you can take her"

He nodded and leaned down to capture her lips again but this time he also lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist their kiss was becoming too heated. She had her arms around his neck and pulled back from his lips he looked at her and chuckled.

"That's a preview of what you have to look forward to and from the feel of it you liked it" she smirked grinding down a bit on his semi erect penis.

He moaned and closed his eyes she released her arms from around his neck and he released her legs letting her down.

"Be back in a minute babe"

Santiago pulled into his childhood home and seen his mother on the porch with his brother, sister and Nieces and nephews.

"Look Maya Uncle Javier, Aunt Sophia and your cousins"

"I go play?"

"Yeah let's get you out so you can play"

Santiago stepped out of Brits car which reminded him he was going to have to get his own now he was back. He waved to his mother and rest of family on the front porch and moved to the back to unbuckle Maya from her carsest. He lifted her out of the seat and let her down on the ground while he grabbed her book bag of toys and diaper bag that contained her clothes and pull-ups they were trying to potty train her. He closed the door and seen Maya was still standing by the car he figured she had went to greet his family but when he glanced down he seen she was acting shy.

"What wrong princess?" He asked stepping down to her level

"Nuffing"

"You sure?"

"Mhm" she nodded her dark curly hair bobbing with her head movement piercing blue eyes staring back at him. She had almost all of Brittany's facial features besides her nose she Definitely had Santiago's nose.

"Okay let's go get Abuela"

"Up" she requested with arms in the air and her hands balling up and opening

"Up you go" San smiled leaning down to pick her up with his free arm while he slid the strap of the her pink diaper bag on his right arm. He then began to make his way to the porch.

"Nice purse bro" Javier joked

"Shut up"

"Oh look how big she has gotten" Sophia said cooing over Maya who just dug her face into her her fathers neck and squeezing her little arms around his neck.

He handed the diaper bag and her book bag to his mother. He kissed his daughters head and swayed with her back and forth in his arms.

"So when did you get back into town" San asked his sister she was the middle child 2 years older than Santiago who was the baby at just 23.

"Yesterday we're here for a week or two David got some time off work so we thought it would be great to visit Mami & Papi"

"So how does it feel to be back?" Javier asked

"I love it" San replied squeezing Maya

"Well lets get these kids ready to go to the zoo" Eva said

Maya lifted her head from her dads shoulder and looked at her Abuela with a smile.

"We going to zoo?" Maya asked

"Yes we are Maya, are you ready?"

Maya looked at her dad to make sure it was okay he smiled and gave her a little nod.

"I'm ready" she said Enthusiastically

Santiago hugged Maya and kissed her forehead before letting her down with her cousins he then began to hug his mother and sister.

"When your free sometime give me a call so we can hang like old times" Javier said as he leaned to hug Santiago. He nodded and turned around to see Maya looking up at him he leaned down on his knee and opened her arm so she could hug him.

"Have fun baby girl" Santiago whispered into her hair. "I love you"

"Love you too" Maya said before placing a sloppy kiss on his face.

Santiago stepped up and began making his way to the car and felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out and seen it was Brit

_Shower party is going to start without you _& attached was Brit topless and her arm barely covering her breast. His eyes grew wide and his pants felt a little tight. He texted back that he was on his way! And he sped all the way back home.

He busted through the front door and quickly made his way to their bathroom he heard the shower going but the glass was too fogged to see in it. He opened the door and seen it was empty. His brows furrowed.

"Brit" he called walking into their bedroom and seen her laying on the bed in her silk bathrobe.

His underwear were becoming tight at the sight in front of him.

"You ran right pass me" Brit giggled standing from the bed making her way to him and dropped her robe in front of him to Reveal her naked body. She than reached a hand down to cup him through his boxers. He moaned at the contact Brit dropped to her knees and pulled his boxers down causing his erection to spring free and stand at full attention right in Brits face her breath on his erection making him harder if that was possible. Brit licked the underside of his erection causing Santaigo to moan loudly. Once she made it to the head of is cock she took it in between her lips and sucked feeling the precum on her tongue causing her to moan at the sensation and sending vibrations to Santiago's cock.

"Let's move this to the shower" Santiago said grabbing Brits arm to pull her up with him. He leaned into kiss her and they made their way to the bathroom where the shower was still going. Brit stepped in first and pulled Santiago in with her they were standing under the shower head the water spraying off their naked bodies. Brit took San's lower lip between hers and sucked on it receiving a moan from the tall Latino his erection trapped between their bodies.

"Somebody wants some attention" Brit smirked looking down at his erection

San chuckled and pulled her closer and picked Brit up so her back was against the shower wall and began sucking on her neck creating a moan from the girl above.

"San I need-"

"What do you need baby" he asked continuing to nibble on her neck and breast

"Inside"

"Your wish is my command baby" San lifted Brit up a bit and grabbed his cock with one hand and lined it up with Brits entrance and she sank down on it.

Brit threw her head back against the wall as San tried not to blow his load there he was his beautiful wife sitting on his cock in the middle of the shower with the water pouring down her body this was by the far the sexiest thing he had seen. He was broken out of his trance when Brittany slowly began bouncing up and down, her boobs bouncing in his face.

"Uh,uh,uh,uh" Brit moaned bouncing up and down

"Fuck baby you feel so good"

"Mmm"

Santiago then slowly started to thrust every time brittany came down on his cock

"Oh yes right there" Brit screamed.

He was obviously hitting a special spot. He continued this for a few more thrust and he felt Brits walls squeezing him making it hard to move.

"I'm cu-umming" she moaned

He thrusted up three more times before shooting ropes of cum into her. He squeezed his eyes shut and his nose scrunched up and his mouth was slightly agape, that was Definitely his cum face. He put Brit down on the ground and and seen she had a little trouble standing up he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okay baby?"

"Yeah my legs just feel like jelly, been awhile since I've came that hard"

Santiago chuckled and leaned down to kiss her she gave him a quick peck and pushed him back under the water. His eyes opened wide and he spit out some water he managed to get in his mouth.

"Um what was that?" He quirked an eyebrow

"We need to shower" she smiled and grabbed the shampoo and held his hand out to put some in it. He smiled and began washing his hair.

45 minutes later they were out of the shower and Brittany was working on her make up for their date Santaigo was laying on the bed in boxers watching her.

"San you gotta get dressed"

"Cant we just stay here in bed all day" he pouted

"Oh no you don't you asked me on a date and we are going, besides you just want sex"

"Can you blame me" he asked standing from the bed and making his way to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Your like a sex monster we went three rounds in the shower" she smiled into the mirror.

"I know but I just love you" he said pressing his front into her panty clad back

"Yeah I feel the love" she chuckled

Santiago chuckled and kissed her temple and went back to throw himself on the big california king bed face first. Brit laughed and went back to the closet to pick out San's clothes she grabbed a purple dress shirt and black dress pants and tossed them over him on the bed.

It was 6:30 and they were heading to some fancy Italian restraunt to meet with Puck and Quinn. They didn't have to wait long before they showed up and were heading in together Santigao talked to hostess and gave him his last name.

"Right this way Mr. Lopez" she said they were seated in at a table a couple on each side. Santaigo pulled Brits chair out for her and she kissed him on the cheek Puck just sat down and Quinn smacked him in the back of the head earning a laugh from the other side of the table.

"Ow babe" he said rubbing his head

"Why can't you be a gentleman like San"

"Cause I'm not whipped like he is"

"You remember that Puck"

They all settled and and struck up conversation Quinn and Brittany talking about whatever and Puck and San talking about sports and video games sometimes they never grown up. The conversation somehow turned from San building Maya a playhouse to him building a deck off the back of their house. He of course suckered Puck into helping with a case of beer and a guys night.

After dinner the girls went to the restroom so Puck and Santigao were standing outside arguing about what team was going win what game of basketball. Brit caught them by surprise when she snuggled into Sans side and lifting his arm up to throw over her shoulder.

"Are you guys arguing about who has the bigger penis again? Cause puck I told you San is." Brit said Nonchalantly

Quinn busted out laughing while Santiago turned a little red in the face.

"So where to next" Brit asked

"How about that new club Zero" Quinn said

"Oh yes I want to dance can we San please" Brit pouted

"Anything you want babe" he said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

Puck made a whipping noise and received the bird from Santiago.

"Let's go party" Brit and Quinn hollared.

**Had to stop it there sorry! Also, I have been looking for this one fic it was maybe 1 chapter when I read it but all I remember from it was brittany had Santana's baby I think it was a g!p and I thinks an and her cousin were like bickering in hospital room and that's about it ha if anybody could help me find it I would appreciate it just PM ME I'll love you forever haha and also after May 7th my stories should be updated on some sort or regular basis because that's when I'm done with school! But thank you guys for reading hopefully I find this fic and it wasn't deleated ha :) let me know what ya think! Xo KM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Glee and All mistakes are mine!**

**Okay first off I love the finale! & guys I totally think that was a perfect cliffhanger for Brittana, she broke up with Sam so we are headed in the right direction, not to mention she is going to MIT which is close to New York=Santana! I understand that she hasn't signed her contract for season 5 yet and I believe that is because she is going to be having a baby around the time glee will start up again so I feel like maybe she is unsure if she wants to be full time or part time right off the back. I'm just not believing that she won't be on the show until I see it from a reliable source! Just some of my ranting because I feel like people are jumping to conclusions and saying that is the end of HeMo and Brittana. We don't know that it was supposed to be left as a "cliffhanger" they said there was a lot in this episode. Don't jump to conclusions guys and just wait until it's confirmed. If you don't agree with me that's okay it's your opinion this was mine**** Also today was my last day of class so that means finals are over with which gives me more time to focus on writing! **

**Tumblr is foreverbrittana25**

**Lastly sorry if this sucks I lost what I originally wrote in one of my hundreds of notebooks I'll try to update again soon I just wanted to give you guys something.**

They drove their cars back to San and Brit's house and took a taxi to the club. They arrive to the club and are waiting outside Brit's short dress was doing her no justice on this chilly night San seen this out of the corner of his eye and matched Puck and Quinn's position and Santiago stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. She smiled at his actions and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek San looked down at her and smiled his famous Lopez smile. After about a ten minute wait the group had finally made it into club Zero. The neon and laser lights shinning all over the place, matching the beat in the background. San told Brit he was going to get some drinks and find a booth. Brit nodded showing she heard him and pulled Quinn to the dance floor. It had been what seemed like forever since she had been out with San and even longer than that for her to just let loose and dance like she did in high school. Puck followed San to grab some drinks for Quinn and him. After a couple of failed flirty attempts from the bartender she gave up and gave San his drinks, he turned in search for his beautiful blonde and spotted her almost immediately she was in the middle of the dance floor no surprise, her hands above her head eyes closed and she was in the moment. He walked up to the dancing goddess and broke her out of her moment she smiled when she seen it was him to put his hand on her hip and not some stranger she didn't need some creepier trying to start stuff with her on her first night out in forever. He nodded his head over in a direction where she seen Quinn following Puck to a booth and looped her arm through his. They all sat down at the booth and drank as soon as Brit finished her drink which didn't take long she grabbed San's arm and practically pulled him out of the booth.

"Woah Brit the dance floor ain't going nowhere" San said grabbing her to slow her down.

"Sorry I'm just so excited you know it's been since our wedding since we have danced together"

"No way" he tried thinking back to the last time he had taken her out dancing

"Yep" she said biting down on her bottom lip nodding her head

"Aw I'm sorry babe I promise to make an attempt to take you out dancing more"

"I would like that Mr. Lopez" she said resting her arms on his shoulders and playing with the little hairs on his neck swaying along with the beat

"I love you so much Mrs. Lopez" San smiled grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips.

"You guys wanna get a room" Quinn asked breaking them out of their moment

Brit's cheeks heated up at the question if she didn't stop them they would be in a full blown make out session right in the middle of the club.

"Going to the restroom, come?" Brit asked Quinn

"Of course" she agreed

San found Puck rather quickly at the bar downing shots of god knows what. San took a seat next to him and ordered himself a drink.

"Four shots whiskey" Puck ordered

"Woah you better slow down we haven't even been here an hour yet"

"Relax I'm good besides these two are for you" he said placing two drinks in front of San.

"Oh no you know what whiskey does to me"

"Come on live a little dude"

"No"

"P-u-s-"

"Don't finish that" San gritted

"Drink then"

"Fine" San downed the two shots and made a horrible face.

"You're such a wuss" Puck laughed at San's reaction

"I just don't like that shit" he said downing his beer to try and help get rid of the taste in his mouth which didn't help much at all.

"Gotta get some hair on that chest Lopez"

"Whatever Puck"

San continued drinking his beer when he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out and seen it was her mother his mind instantly went to their daughter he hurried and answered by sliding his thumb across the screen.

"Mami?"

"Santiago? I can barely hear you are you there?"

"Si mami, I'm here what's wrong?" he asked pushing through people to get outside where he could hear.

"Oh mijo nothing is wrong Maya just wanted to say goodnight to you and Brit she refuses to go to bed until she does so I tried calling Brit's phone but she didn't answer."

"Yeah we went to a new club let me find Brit and call you right back okay?"

"Okay mijo I'll let her know"

San walked back into the club to find Brit at the bar with some guy laughing. His blood boiled at the sight he set his target on the guy and quickly crossed the club right up to the two of them. Brit seen the look in his eye and seen he looked pissed.

"Hey San" she said cheerfully wrapping her arm around his waist hoping to prevent any violent thing he might try.

He grabbed her around the waist tightly and pulled her close to him he towered over her standing at a good 6'2. "hey baby, who's this"

"This is Blake we work together at the studio" she said hoping that was going be the end of the conversation. San wasn't as mad as he was when we approached the two but he still didn't trust this Blake guy.

"Hey" Blake smiled extending his arm towards San

Santiago looked at it a good min before finally shaking it and asking Blake to excuse them.

"Mami called"

"Oh god is something wrong" Brit's whole mood changed and she quickly sobered up as best as she could.

"No she is just refusing to go to bed until we call and say goodnight to her so I figured since its getting late we call and help Mami out"

"Of course next time start off with that don't say your mother called and scare the crap out of me"

"Sorry babe" he kissed her head and extended his hand to her so they could make their way outside to call their daughter back.

They answered on the third ring

"_Hello"_

"_Hey mami we are here"_

"_Okay let me go get her"_

"_Hello" Maya's tiny voice filled the phone_

"_Hey baby" the both said_

"_Hi mommy, hi daddy" she said with more excitement_

"_Did you have fun today baby girl" Brit asked_

"_Uh huh I got to go to the zoo"_

"_You did I'm so jealous"_

Her laughter filled the phone and San smiled that was one of his favorite sounds

"_We wanted to call and tell you goodnight baby and that we love you and will see you tomorrow okay" San said_

"_pwoise"_

"_I promise"_

"_Okay"_

"_Goodnight Maya mommy loves you"_

"_wuv you too"_

She put San's mom on the phone and she told them what a fun day Maya had with them, they told her that one of them would be there for her around 11am and said their goodbyes.

The two headed back into the club to find Quinn and Puck almost completely drunk. They danced for a little bit longer and finally decided that it was time to call it a night they were all feeling the effects of the alcohol. The taxi picked them rather quickly. Puck and Quinn decided they would be over to pick up their other car in the morning and that they were going to go home and enjoy their night it wasn't common for them to get a night off with no kids. Brit snuggled into San's side in the taxi he was definitely drunk. He started to doze off in the taxi on the short drive home Brit woke him up after she paid the driver.

"San, babe, babeee"

"Hmm"

"Lets go inside"

"m'kay"

He had a hard time getting out of the vehicle and Brit couldn't help but laugh at him he was going to be hurting tomorrow luckily she wasn't too drunk or else they would be screwed tomorrow when they had to go pick up their daughter. They stumbled into the house only knocking over a couple of things when they made it to the bedroom. San face planted on the bed his legs hanging off, Brit chuckled at his actions and started to take his shoes off then started with the rest of his attire. It took them ten minutes to get him undressed and down to a pair of boxers she lifted the blankets for him to get under then quickly changed herself into her pj's and climbed in beside him. San was already asleep so she snuggled into his side and drifted off into her own peaceful sleep.

**I know it wasn't much but it was something. I'm gonna start working on the next chp hopefully tomorrow! Hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know it's been forever hopefully I still have a couple readers. I apologize so many things have gotten in the way:/ I have also been working on a couple other fics, but I don't think I want to put them out till this one is finished or almost finished. I am also about halfway done with the next chapter so that's a positive it shouldn't take me longer next time. If ya wanna leave so feedback or PM it is all appreciated kinda helps motivate me:) anyways enough ranting on with the story! **

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own glee**

Santiago woke up around six o' clock that morning and felt horrible. His first instinct was to close his eyes after opening them when the horrible felt went straight to his head.

Britt stirred feeling San moving around but kept her eyes close hoping to sleep for a little longer, but when she heard him moan she broke the silence.

"You okay baby?" She asked voice laced with sleep

"Horrible" he responded

"Aww, babe here take these and I'll go get ya some toast"

She handed him the pills and water and made her way out of the bed dressed in her underwear and one of San's old grey military shirts. She started a pot of coffee and popped a couple pieces of bread in the toaster. While she was waiting on the toast to finish she went to check the mail she opened the big wooden door and stepped out into the warm summer day, birds were chirping and their neighbors the Davis' were out in the yard she smiled and waved to them. She collected the mail and began walking back to the house when her attention was caught on the house next door a moving truck was backed in the driveway and a young women was directing the movers where to put things her sandy blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail she looked up and waved in Brittany's direction, Brittany waved back before heading into her house she made her way in the kitchen grabbed the toast for her husband and made her way back to their bedroom. San looked like he was asleep again so Britt placed the toast on the bedside table and crawled back into bed and snuggled into Santiago's side she placed her lips on the shell of his ear and kissed him. He hummed so she placed another kiss and seen him peak open his left eye and look at her.

"Hey baby I brought your toast" she said kissing his temple.

"Thanks" he replied hoarsely.

Santiago took the plate and began eating the toast in hopes that he wouldn't feel so awful later, while Brittany laid there watching him. They were broken out of their bubble when Santiago's phone began ringing he handed it over to Brittany to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sa- Brittany?"

"Hey Eva"

"Hello darling is San still asleep?"

"No he is just eating why what ya need?"

"Well since all my kids are in town we are gonna have a bar-b-que today and I wanted to invite you guys over we can swim cook out and just have a _Lopez _day."

"Yeah of course that sounds awesome" San looked a Britt eyebrow quirked up.

Brittany covered the mouth piece and told him a cook out he nodded.

"Yeah I'm here do we need to bring anything?"

"Okay, yeah does she have a suit there? Okay yeah see you soon"

"So"

"Cook out at one bring no food just your swim suit"

"Sounds good" he looked over to the clock to see they still had some time to get ready.

He put his plate on the bedside table and leaned over to place a kiss on Brittany's lips. She hums into the kiss, San then opens his mouth granting Brittany access which she immediately accepted. Brittany broke the kiss and smiled up to him he flashed his pearly whites back at her.

"We don't have time and I thought you didn't feel good?"

"I feel better, and we always have time"

"We needa shower"

"We can do that together"

"You are such a horn dog, how about I promise tonight you'll get something real special" she said seductively.

He quickly nodded his head "But wait Maya will be home tonight"

Brittany hadn't thought about that "well I guess we will have to be quiet"

"Okay lets go shower and get ready for some famous Lopez food." He said pumping his hands in the air.

After their shower Brittany was dressed in a pair of underwear and a tank top doing her hair, Santiago was walking around with a towel around his waist trying to find his swim trunks.

"Babe have you seen my-"

"With your shorts third drawer down"

"Thanks" he smiled Britt wasn't even in the room but knew what he wanted god he loved her, she knew him like she knew the back of her hand and him her.

He dropped his towel and dugout a pair of swim trunks. Brittany walked out of the bathroom to get her suit and seen her naked husband she wolf whistled he quickly turned around and smiled.

"Like what ya see baby"

"I sure do" she winked.

He turned back to put on the swim trunks and ran into a problem.

"Uh Britt"

"Yea babe" she asked finishing up tying her swimsuit bottoms

"They don't fit" he pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

"Huh?" she turned around and seen Santiago struggling to get his shorts over his thighs he finally does and collapses back on the bed. Brittany chuckles and goes to find him a regular pair of shorts.

"I've put on weight" he pouts.

"Babe that's muscle now get ready I wanna swim"

Another fifteen minutes and the two are on their way to San's parents. When they pull into the driveway the white door swung open and out came their daughter dressed in a pink princess swimsuit. She jumps right in her dads arms and sequels when he peppers her face with kisses.

"Come on wets go swimming" Maya demands

"Okay baby girl"

They walk out back where everybody has seemed to gathered when they step out onto the deck San's mom can be heard saying "Finally".

"Sorry couldn't find any trunks that fit me had to go pick up a pair on the way over." He explained.

Santiago had gotten stuck talking to family members he hadn't seen in so long he was hoping his wife or daughter were going to save him but he hadn't seen them since he arrived. Excusing himself from the conversation with one of his cousins he spotted his favorite pair of ladies. Brittany was putting sun-block on their daughter and making sure her floaties were good to go he snuck behind Britt and put his finger to his lips for his daughter to know not to let Britt know he was behind her. As soon as Britt put the floatie on Maya's arm San grabbed her around the waist causing her to let out a 'yelp'.

"San what are you doing?"

"Going swimming duh babe?"

"What San NO I'm not ready" she tried to get out of his grip but he was holding her bridal style and very tight.

"Plug your nose" he said before jogging toward the pool everybody had stopped what they were doing to watch the couple you could hear Brittany screaming and see her squirming and San laughing. They approached the pool fast he took one last breath and Brittany plugged her nose and held him tightly when they surfaced everybody was laughing and clapping. San's nephews ran to the pool's edge.

"Uncle San that was the biggest splash ever" he said trying to show him with his little arms.

"Daddy my turn" Maya said arms reaching for him poolside.

He wiped his eyes and smiled when he felt Britt's hands on his shoulders and legs around his waist it looked like San was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Jump babygirl" San held his arms to show his daughter he would catch her.

"That's too deep daddy" Maya replied worriedly walking back toward the shallow end.

"I won't let you go come on" he waved her back to where he and Britt were.

"Prwosie?"

"Promise" he smiled holding out his arms again

"Come on Maya" Britt cheered from San's back.

She jumped and just like promised her dad caught her. Everybody cheered Britt grabbed their daughter up in a hug and began swimming around with her. Sophia was sitting on the stairs at the shallow end of the pool holding her son Marco she was holding him between her legs letting him get his legs wet. San swam over to the stairs to play with his nephew.

"Who would've thought little Santiago would be great with kids" Sophia chuckled.

Sophia offered Marco to San which he gladly accepted taking his nephew and began playing around with him.

"What can I say I'm a natural"

"So you guys plan on having more now that you're back for good?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it" San said letting his nephew play with his finger and looked back to see Britt trying to teach Maya how to swim the sight made his heart swell. Brittany caught him looking and waved in his direction with his free hand he waved back.

"God you guys are so in love it's sickening" Sophia joked.

"Whatever"

"Daddy watch" Maya hollered from the other end of the pool she began swimming toward him with Brittany hot on her tail; she made it about half way before she couldn't swim anymore.

"Wow baby girl that was really good!" San cheered.

Brittany gave her a piggy back ride to the shallow end of the pool with her father and aunt. Once they made it to the shallow end Brittany walked over to San and put her arms out for Marco, he smiled and gurgled before San passed him to Britt.

"Hey babe"

"Hey yourself" San said putting his hands on Britt's hips he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips leaving their foreheads together.

"Mijo could you help your dad start the grill" Eva asked

Santiago placed one final kiss to Britt's lips before walking toward the stairs to get out to help his father with the grill leaving Brittany with Marco.

The party was in full swing some aunts, uncles, cousins had all joined them. San his brother Javier and a few other male family members were standing on the deck talking about sports and whatever else it is guys talk about with a beer in his hand. Britt was at Eva's favorite patio table with the umbrella in it the ladies were all catching up on the latest gossip.

San had made his way behind Brittany and leaned to place a kiss on her temple.

"Hey babe" she smiled up at him

"What you ladies over here talking about?" he asked

"Girl stuff" they replied he raised an eyebrow at them and before he could respond was being yelled at by his cousin Ruben to get his butt over to play a game of Lopez football.

"Okay give me a sec! Well ladies that is my cue" he chugged the rest of his beer and placed it on the table in front of Britt.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom anybody want anything from inside?" Brit asked the table everybody respectfully declined Britt made her way in the house she had been here so many times before growing up. Britt made her way upstairs to San's old bedroom after she found the downstairs bathroom was occupied she made her way into the room and into his en-suite bathroom after she finished she went to the sink to wash her hands and she got a sick to her stomach feeling and quickly turned back toward the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt sick when she ate the ribs but she hadn't ate anything all day and she knew she needed to eat something but now she was regretting it ribs did not taste as well coming back up as they did going down. When she felt better she made her way down stairs and back out to the table with everybody it seemed like they had broken off into their own conversations leaving Brittany to watch the intense game of football going on between the Lopez men. They were divided up shirts vs. no shirts and San was on the no shirt team, his back muscles glistening in the sun because of the sweat. The younger Lopez boys stood sidelines watching them.

"Mommy" Maya hollered

Brit was broken out of her trance "What baby girl?" she asked holding her arms open for her daughter.

"I gotta go potty" she said trying to rid herself of her floaties.

"Okay lets' go big girl" Britt picked her up with a towel and headed for the house.

"Mommy we gotta hurry"

"I'm hurrying baby hold on"

They made it to the bathroom and Brittany helped Maya peel off her bathing suit and placed her on the toilet.

"You are such a big girl, lets go get your clothes from daddy's room okay?"

"But I wanna swim some more" Maya pouted.

"Not tonight babe its getting too late out"

"But I wanna swim" Maya began throwing a tantrum.

"I see you should've taken your nap today you're a cranky pants come on lets go get ya changed"

"No"

"Maya"

"No"

"Maya, everybody is done swimming come on"

"No they're not I want daddy!"

"Daddy is going to say the same thing sweetheart"

"No he won't" she shook her head trying to slide her suit back on

"Yeah he will come on lets go get dressed" Britt wrapped her naked body in a towel and began carrying her toward the stairs up where they placed their clothes in San's old room and Maya began screaming and crying"

"Who on earth-" Eva asked rounding the corner and spotted them "aww is she okay?"

"Yeah I told her she was done swimming and she is just throwing a fit." Britt explained.

"Just like her daddy huh?" Eva laughed before heading back outside and hollered to San "Maya is just like you when it comes to throwing fits"

"What are ya talking about?" he asked wiping the sweat off his head walking onto the deck.

"Brittany told her it was time to get out of the pool and she started throwing a fit." She explained.

"Oh boy, I better go help her out" he said making his way inside to find his wife and daughter it didn't take long before he heard the crying upstairs he opened the door to his old room to find his daughter on the bed fighting against her mom who was trying to dress her. Brittany looked exhausted.

"Maya, why you giving mommy a hard time?" San asked "I got her Britt just sit down"

Brittany didn't object instead she sat down on the bed next to their daughter. San finally got her dressed and calmed down. "You ready to head home babe? You look tired?" San asked grabbing Britt's thigh while holding Maya with his other one, once he heard Maya was throwing a fit he made her a drink in her sippy cup and headed up stairs he gave that too her and that mixed with her blankie sure had calmed her down and pretty much knocked her out already.

"I'm good it's just been a long day"

"Come on lets go say bye to everybody and take a relaxing bath what do ya say?"

"I say that sounds perfect" she leaned to place a kiss on his lips and stood up gathering up all their things. The three made their way outside where the remaining party goers were sitting.

"Well we are headed home to get her into bed" San announced waving with his free hand to everybody.

"Aww, already?" Sophia asked

"Yeah we are a little tired and she needs to go to bed you guys still coming over this week?" San asked his sister and brother

"Yeah" they said at the same time.

They got loaded in the car and headed home. When they arrive san carries maya behind Brittany into the house and places her in her crib. He made his way to his room where britt was laying face down on the bed.

"sure your okay babe?" he asked

"Yeah lets take that bath"

"Okay let me go lock the house up and I'll be right in there with ya" he kissed her before making his way out the front door to lock it and same with the back once he finished he peeked in the make sure Maya was still asleep. He then walked into his and Britt's room locked the door and stripped out of his shorts and boxers and made his way toward their bathroom Brittany was over by the sink.

"Ready to take a relaxing bath babe?"

"More than you know"

San sat down first and held up his hand for Britt she gladly took it and sat down in front of him. She sank back into him.

"This is nice" she said laying her head back against his shoulder

"I know"

"My mom called me earlier wants us to come by tomorrow or Thursday for dinner" Britt said

"Well Puck's brother is supposed ot see if I can get on with him at that construction place this week."

"Oh I didn't know you were going to do construction" she said opening her eyes to look back at him

"Well it's a job babe"

"I know I just want you to do something safe"

"Construction isn't bad Britt"

"Everything is dangerous San"

"Oh smarty pants"

"Come on lets get out I'm getting pruney" San said standing up to help Britt out.

"You're too good to me" Britt said leaning on her tippy toes to kiss San.

Her tongue immediately darted out of her mouth against his lips which he happily separated to let her in.

"Mmmm Brit"

She had the towel wrapped around her body he had one covering his waist she pushed him backwards toward their bedroom they never broke the kiss until sans legs hit the back of the bed he fell back and was left breathlessly looking up at the Brittany who had taken control and well that was hot. Britt's own chest was heaving up and down her crystal blue eyes now a shade darker. She reached down to open his towel the towel fell open to his side leaving him exposed there his semi-erect cock lay she undone her own towel and reached down to stoke him she started at the base and slowly started to move her hand up and down until it reached the tip. She leaned down to place a kiss on the tip.

"oh god Britt" he moans

He scoots back on the bed more and grabs for her to join him. Once she does up on the bed she sat on his lower stomach her wetness now rubbing on his lower stomach. His hands went to her naked thighs and began rubbing and reached behind her and gently began massaging her ass. She leaned down to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss. His hands coming up to rub her boobs she began rocking into him. He was now at full attention. San pulls her down and takes her nipple in his mouth and begins sucking getting the reaction he hoped out of her.

"Sannn"

"Shh babe Maya remember"

He releases her nipple he then reaches down between them and rubs tight circles on Britt's clit. She jerked up into him again and grabbed his cock moving his hand away and lining it up at her entrance. She picks up her thighs and slowly lowers herself. Their moans erupt into the room. Once he is all the way in she stills for a moment. She slowly rocks forward.

"soo good Britt"

"mhmm"

When their pace isn't good enough for either of them San takes control and slips them. Brittany is underneath him blonde hair sprawled on the pillows. He smiles down at her and nudges their noses together and kissed her deeply one more time he pulled his hips back before pushing forward with a little more force

"San do that again" she pants

And he does just that

"Right there baby"

San sits a fast pace and begins erratically pushing back in sitting a crazy pace for either of them to keep up with.

"San I'm gonna-"

"Me too baby" he pants he pushes in more time as deep as he can get Britt's walls clamp around his cock at the same time creating an amazing orgasm for them both. He was shooting hot, long, ropes into her and she was clenching around him they both rode out their orgasms together before he rolled over and pulled the blanket up around them.

"I don't think this is real life" Britt said still yet to move.

San chuckled and pulled her close kissing her temple, we are just that perfect together baby.

**Sorry guys stopping right there! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon! Tell me what ya thought?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a short little 4****th**** of July chapter I wanted to do for you guys! Still working on the actually chapter but there has been family issues causing it to be put on hold not to mention work. But I hope you like it and Happy 4****th**** everybody.**

**I don't own glee & I apologize for all the mistakes!**

"Maya you wanna go see fireworks tonight?

"Firewooks?"

"Fireworks the sparkles in the sky"

"Ohh we get to go see them tonight!" she asked excitedly

"Yep you, me, daddy"

"Yay I'm so cited"

Haha "Well we gotta get ready first, so lets find daddy and make us something to eat sound good?"

"Yes mommy"

"Daddy!" Maya screamed

"Yes baby girl" he came jogging down the hall in a pair of red boxers, hair wet like he just got out the shower

"We gonna see firewooks tonight"

Haha "I know you excited"

"Yess! Mommy said we gotta eat first tho"

"Yeah we are gonna go to grandma and grandpas so we can have a cookout then we are all going to go see them with everybody"

"Grandma and grandpas!" Maya screamed excitedly

"Yep that's right"

"Well wets go"

"We gotta get dressed first baby girl don't worry we will make it there"

Brittany made her way from the kitchen to find her daughter and husband in the hallway.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready"

Maya took off toward the kitchen to get her some pancakes while San stood there and smiled as his beautiful wife made her way toward him when she was close enough he opened his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders and squeezed her into him and placed a kiss on her head. Britt giggled against his chest and pulled back to look up at him.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself beautiful"

Brittany leaned back in his embrace and let his hands fall to her hips the two just standing in the hallway staring at each other.

"I love you" he whispered

Brittany began to blush and rested her head against his chest where she mumbled "I love you"

"What happened to the red, white, and blue boxers?" she asked fumbling with the top of his boxers

"Couldn't find them"

"They are by the ducky ones"

"Must've misplaced them" he shrugged

"Or you just don't like them"

"Wha- no I like them"

"No you don't you're a bad liar when it comes to lying to me San you know that, Well if you aren't wearing yours then I wont make you but we are still wearing the matching Shirts"

"Britt why do we have to have matching shirts I don't understand"

"San so we look like a cute little Patriotic family that's why." She pouted

"Okay, Okay I'll wear the shirt just put your lip back"

Brittany giggled and leaned up to kiss him but that was cut short when they heard their daughter hollering for them to come eat their food because it was getting cold."

After breakfast Brittany had them looking like a cute little Patriotic family, Maya in an adorable red, white, and blue dress Santiago in a red, white, and blue polo with khaki shorts and herself in a red tank top with a white v neck over shirt and her blue daisy dukes. They were standing by the door while Brittany went over the list of items needed for their adventure, camera, diaper bag, stroller, and purse.

"That's everything right?" she asked

"Sounds like it babe"

"What bout my sippy cup?" Maya asked from her dads arms

"Oh yes let me grab her juice and cup we can put the juice in the cooler right?"

"Yeah babe we are good to go"

"Okay, well lets go get see us some fireworks"

They had pulled up to Brittany's parents house they were making their way up the driveway but it wasn't fast enough for Maya's liking so she took off ahead of them while they walked at their own pace holding hands and smiling at each other. But they were broken out of their love daze when they heard the screaming and crying from their daughter San took off toward where he heard the cries Brittany hot on his heels. When they found their daughter she was on the ground on her belly crying she clearly was running and tripped over her flip flops. Brittany's parents were also making their way to the young girl. San quickly grabbed Maya off the ground to observe the injury looked like she managed to skin up her knee luckily it didn't rip her dress.

"Oh its okay baby girl" he cooed in her ear

"Oh dear is she okay" Susan asked

"Yeah just a skinned knee is all she is a tough girl though so she'll be okay won't ya baby girl?"

She shook her buried head "no" she was still crying but it was finally done screaming.

"Hey lets go clean up your knee how about that?" Brittany asked

"Otay"

"Here I'll carry here you just lead the way" San said

After getting Maya calmed down and her knee all cleaned and bandaged up they made their way into the kitchen where Susan and David with Brittany's sister Erica and her friend she was just 18.

"Oh how is she" Susan asked

"She'll be okay just a scuff but she doesn't want to walk on it she says it hurts to bad so she is having San carry her around"

"Poor baby" Susan said

"I know I hope this won't ruin her day she was so excited"

"Oh dear she will be fine It's just getting over the shock and soreness of it she will be good by time fireworks start"

"I hope your right"

Brittany walked into the living room where San had Maya on his lap and was telling her some story, she sat next to them on the couch.

"How you feeling baby girl?" Britt asked

"Better"

"Good, grandma is making some cherry pie"

"Weally?"

"Really you want some"

"Pwease"

"Lets go get some" Brittany stretched her arms out to her daughter which she gladly took and let Britt pick her up since her leg was too sore to walk on.

After the family ate and talked for a bit they decided to head where the fireworks were going to be held so they could get a good seat. So hear they were walking through the parking lot pushing the stroller that held Maya who seemed to be asleep after the car ride. They found a clear and clean spot in the grass lot where they could sit up their chairs and be prepared when the show started. Santiago and Britt's dad were drinking beers while Britt's mom was snapping pictures of everybody Britt sister Erica and her friend were on their phones and Brittany was sitting by her daughter just enjoying that this year her whole family could be together. She was broken out of her bliss when San wrapped his arms behind her she was completely oblivious he told her "smile" and then she seen the flash her mother was snapping pictures of them.

"What's got you over here smiling?"

"Just happy we are all here this year"

"Me too baby, me too" he said leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

Maya woke up after a half an hour nap in a completely different mood she was just as happy as she was this morning like the whole scuffing her knee thing didn't happen she didn't want to walk around on it too much because it was still sore but she wasn't cranky.

"Mommy the fireworks bout to start?"

"Yep anytime baby girl"

"Where daddy go?"

"He will be right back" Britt smiled San had told her he wanted to go get Maya a glow in the dark necklace.

Not five minutes later San appeared decked out in glow in the dark things multiple necklaces, a pair of glasses, and some other little thing he probably got suckered into buying. Maya's eyes went wide seeing her dad.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl here ya go" he said pulling off one of the necklaces and giving her some toy

"Thank you daddy this is the best firewook day ever"

"Your welcome princess"

He then made his way over to Brittany and gave her one of the necklaces

"Aw thanks baby"

"Your welcome you like my glasses" he asked giving her his crooked smile

"Love em' " she stood up to place a kiss on his lips he pulled her into him and smiled when she gasped from him pulling her into his embrace and smiled when she slid her tongue into his mouth generating a moan from him. They were cut off though from the announcements letting them know the firework show was about to start.

"Mommy, daddy its bout to start"

"I know baby girl you ready?" they asked

"Uh huh I've waited all day!" she said excitedly

The couple smiled at their young daughter hoping she never lost her sense of being excited over doing things like this with her family. They were still holding each other close when the fireworks started Brittany stared in amazement while San stared at her.

"San you're not even watching the fireworks"

"That's because I'm looking at something even more beautiful"

Blush crept on Brittany's cheeks and she leaned up to kiss him. After all these years he still left her speechless and feeling like she was the best thing in the world.

"I love you San"

"And I love you Britt Britt"

"Daddy can you lift me up on your shoulders?" Maya asked

"Up you go baby girl" he said lifting her onto his shoulders and pulling Brittany closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist this was his perfect little family. The flashes from the fireworks to be seen on their faces. Until they flash seemed extremely close.

"And I think this will be my favorite picture of you three" Susan said

**Sorry if this sucked I wanted to write something but I wasn't really in my element and I gotta go to work in less than 8 hours and I can't fall asleep:/ let me know what ya think if ya hated or whatever like I said sorry if it sucks**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long wait has finally paid off! I'm so sorry about the delay on this. School has started back up and started taking over my life again;/ among other things. I promise to try and write in the spare time I do get. Enough with my ranting read on. All mistakes are mine and I don't own glee.**

"Babe…San? Hello? Britt hollered going down the hallway from their bedroom her feet padding along the wooden floor.

"He outside wif unk Puck" Maya said from her place on the floor in front of her dollhouse.

"Thanks baby girl" Britt blew a kiss to her adorable daughter before detouring back toward the door that lead to the garage.

Brittany made her way to their garage door and opened to see her husband and his best friend practically her brother standing by Puck's refinished mustang it was his first car and he treated it like his baby, Quinn even believes he loves that car more than her. The two didn't seem to notice the blondes presences because they were still going on about sports or whatever it is men talk about.

"Sorry to interrupt, but San I have to head down to the studio Mike needs my help on something"

"Okay well I'll be here"

"Well I gotta leave Maya so you need to watch her too"

"Oh okay how long you gonna be me and Puck were gonna head down to Art's to get a drink later"

"I don't know San an hour maybe two tops if it's a big deal to watch your daughter I'll call Quinn" she said slightly annoyed

San stared wide eyed at his wife she had been moody today must be her time of the month he thought "It's fine I got her" was all he said not wanting to start up an argument with his wife.

"Call ya when I'm done"

"Okay bye babe"

She blew him a kiss and he gave her an awkward, shy smile back.

"Dude what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I think it's her time of the month ya know."

"Oh trust me I know"

"Daddy?" Maya asked peaking her head in the door of the garage she knew better than to go in there alone she could get hurt, and the fact the young couple had told her Santa wouldn't be happy if with her and she would end up on the naughty list if she went places she wasn't suppose to go without asking.

"Yes?"

"I gotta potty"

"Okay just give me a sec baby girl"

"I'll be right back" San said sitting his half empty beer on the tool bench before making his way into his home.

"Okay baby girl you wanna ride your tricycle so daddy can watch and see how big you gotten?" San asked helping Maya wash her hands.

"Yes!" she beamed their daughter was easily excited a trait she inherited from her mom that San was grateful for.

"Okay lets go" they made their way back to the garage and Santiago got Maya's tricycle out for her to ride in the driveway.

"Now remember you got to stay in the driveway okay?" he asked kneeling down to her level and helping her put her unicorn helmet on.

"But mommy lets me ride down there" she pointed her little fingers to the sidewalk in front of their house

"Well how about you just stay up here today for daddy that way I can see how amazing you ride okay?" he flashed her, his pearly whites and she smiled and nodded back to him.

San and Puck finished one more beer before Quinn called saying she needed him and his play date was over. Santiago couldn't help but make a whip noise to his best friend receiving the finger in return. San went to call for Maya who had been exceptionally quiet the past 5 minutes. That's all it takes for a kid to find something to get into he internally groaned and stepped out further into the driveway and seen her bike at the edge of the yard by the sidewalk he told her not to ride on.

"Oh shit" he said under his breath his head frantically swinging back in forth to see if he could see her "Maya! Maya!" he began hollering and jogging toward her bike only to see her playing with the puppy next door on the other side of the green shrubbery separating the two front yards.

"Maya" he breathed a sigh of relief running over to her.

"Hey daddy, look at the puppy" she smiled

"I told you not to leave the driveway" he said with a little anger evident in his voice.

"I'm sworry daddy" she said as her bottom lip jutted out and began quivering a tell, tell sign she was about to cry.

"Sorry I think the puppy distracted her" a voice said San didn't realize a sandy blonde haired lady walking toward his daughter.

"Oh it's not your fault she knew better than to give me a heart attack" he joked.

"Sorry I don't think we have met I'm Olivia new kid on the block" she smiled putting her hand out for him to shake

"Santiago" he said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet ya Santiago" she said in a low voice. Was she flirting with him? No, No way.

"Nice to meet you too, Maya I think its about time for mommy to come home we better get home and get your bike put away."

"Okay, bye puppy, bye wilvia"

"Bye Maya, Bye Santiago" she winked before grabbing the puppy and heading for her front door.

The two made their way into the house just as Britt pulled into the driveway. Santiago opened the door when he seen Britt's arms were full and he leaned in to kiss her cheek and help take the bags from her arms.

"Hey baby, thank, I tried calling you but you didn't answer I just picked up some of those manly TV dinners you insist I buy you every time I go to the store that okay?" she asked making her way to the fridge to put up the groceries.

"I love those things and I'm sorry babe it must be in the garage" he replied nuzzling his face into her neck his hands falling to her hips he playfully nipped her earlobe.

"Uh huh, go get your daughter ready for dinner those dinners won't take long" she playfully pushed her hips back into his front.

"Maya come get ready for dinner" San hollered from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well I could've done that" she says in a 'duh' like way.

"Well if you could've done it then why did you ask me to Mrs. Smartypants?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You are ridiculous" she said before laughing and bending over to put their food in the stove.

"But you love me"

Maya ran into the kitchen with her stuffed unicorn they had gotten her she had been carrying it around everywhere.

"Hey no running" San said in his serious tone.

"Sowwy" she walked to her chair and with a little life from Britt she was placed in her booster seat.

After dinner it was Maya's bath time. Santiago offered to clean the dishes then be up to help Britt with Maya when he was through. Moments later he made his down the hall and peeked into the bathroom his daughter was covered in bubbles in the bath and Britt even managed to have some in her hair sitting along side of the tub. The two were laughing about who knows. They didn't hear the door open through their laughter until Maya turned her head quickly knocking off some of her "bubble beard' she had sculpted on her face

"Hey daddy"

"Hey baby girl" he said making his way to sit on the toilet next to the tub.

"Maya was just telling me about her day" Britt smiled

"Oh yeah? She saying she had a good day with daddy didn't ya baby girl?

"Yeah" she said happily picking up her bath toys and splashing them back into the water.

"Oh I seen the puppy too mommy"

"Puppy?" Britt asked turning toward San

"Yeah the new neighbor" he replies

"Yeah mean the new blonde?' Britt asked with a ittle bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah Olivia" San said unkown to his wife's jealousy

"Olivia huh?"

"Yeah, Maya left the year when she seen her puppy"

"Huh" Britt said turning her attention back toward Maya.

After Maya's bath Britt put her to bed while San finished up some phone call with Puck about work. He made his way upstairs to their bedroom and seen his wife missing he was about to call out for her when he seen their en-suite bathroom light on under the door. He went to try and open the door, but was surprised when it was locked.

"B" he knocked

"Showering I'll be out in a minute"

"Can you unlock the door I gotta brush my teeth"

"In a minute" she snapped

He stepped back away from the door and made his way to sit on the edge of their bed. The only thing going through his head was 'what have I done to make her so mad.'

After about fifteen minutes the blonde walked out in shorts and a tank-top.

"Bathroom is free" she mumbled

"Thanks" he replied making his way to their bathroom still unsure what was wrong with Brittany.

When he walked out Britt was in bed with the lamp on her side of the bed turned off. He sighed and made his way to bed stripping off his shirt leaving him in a loose pair of shorts he climbed in behind his waked and tried to snuggle into her back but Britt scooted away.

"Okay what did I do?" he asked unable to take it anymore

"Like you don't know" she scoffed

"Uh no, I don't" he said in a whisper shout

"How come I had to find out from out daughter you were talking to the neighbor who happens to be the very attractive female were you flirting with her?"

He chuckled loudly into the quite room "Oh my god wha…do you hear yourself?"

"I see you are not denying it"

"Brittany, what the hell? No I did not flirt with her or have more than a minute conversation with her I when to get our daughter and introduce myself that was it. Britt what's going on here lately you haven't been acting like yourself" He said.

"Don't turn this around on me"

"Brittany, there is nobody else and never will be do you hear me?" he said looking at her in her eyes.

Brittany didn't respond and instead had tears pool up in her corner of her eyes. She began crying.

"Britt, are you okay baby?" San asked alarmed and pulling her into his chest

"I'm so sorry San"

"Aw baby its okay"

"No its not, I'm sorry I'm so insecure and stuff lately I don't know whats wrong with me"

"Babe there is nothing wrong with you okay? Just remember that it is you and me for life you hear me nobody else is ever going to come between us."

"Yeah" she said wiping away the tears and snuggling into his chest.

"I love you" he whispered into the moon lit room

"I love you too so much" she leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"mmm" he hummed

Britt smiled and deepend the kiss taking advantage of their position and threw one leg over his thigh so she was straddling him. She broke the kiss and leaned back up so she was sitting against his thighs looking down at him with lust filled eyes. His hands were rubbing up and down her thighs and squeezed her ass. She quickly ridded herself of her shirt and looked down to see him with a goofy smile on his face sometimes he still acted like a little teenager when it came to sex which she really wasn't complaining about. He reached up to take a nipple between his fingers and Britt released a moan into the room. She slowly began rocking her hips into his and leaned down to kiss him. San hands still roaming her backside as her bear chest was rubbing against him. He was clearly becoming aroused by the growing bulge in his shorts. Brittany broke the kiss and leaned back smiling at him both of them out of breath from the make out session.

"Looks like somebody is ready to come out and play" Britt singsonged looking down at

San's shorts.

"Kinda hard not to get excited when we got somebody as smoking hot as you rubbing against us"

Brittany blushed and smiled back at him. He reached forward to grab her underwear try and pull them down as much as possible.

"I think we are just a little overdressed for this party" she said leaning up on her hands and guiding his hands to pull down her underwear when got them down toward her knees she shimmed the rest of the way out kicking them off around her ankles and reached up toward the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down letting his member spring free.

Britt eyed his member before leaning forward to place a kiss on the head and opening her mouth to take it in. San threw his head back at the contact of his wife's mouth touching his member.

"Oh god baby that feels so good"

Britt released his member with a pop at the lips and continued running her hand up and down it, she placed one more kiss on the head before moving to straddle his waist again but San has other plans and flips them earning a squeal from Brittany who was clearly surprised by it.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you top me again did ya"

"Uh maybe" she smiled sheepishly.

San leaned down to kiss her again Brittany brought her hands behind his head to pull his mouth impossibly closer. When they broke the kiss from lack of breath San leaned back and grabbed his member and rubbed the head against Brittany's wet folds. Brittany threw her head back against the pillows blonde hair splayed across them. Santiago smirked and continued to run the tip into her clit. After enough torture for the both of them San grabbed his member and pushed it slowly into his wife. Brittany's back came off the pillow and let out a moan that was music to San's ears. After he was all the way in he slowly pulled out and pushed back in repeating and keeping the slow pace. San leans down to kiss Britt lips before leaning his head against her collarbone continuing his slow pace.

"San please"

Britt moans moving her hips to try and meet his slow thrust.

San moves his hips at a faster pace and begins sucking on Britt's neck forming a spot that is sure to be seen tomorrow. The two continue letting out moans creating to the sound of their love making when San feels his wife clench around him he closes his eyes tight trying to hold on until after his wife comes which doesn't take long. The sound of moans coming from both of them San picks up the speed a little faster and he feels the pressure building deep in his spine and he knows that he is almost at his peek. He reaches down to rub circles on her clit. Brittany arches forward and let's out a godly moan and clenches around San's member causing him to shoot his load deep into his wife and let out a loud moan. San's sweaty body falls forward onto Brittany.

"I hope that never changes" Britt says

"What?"

"Our sex I swear its amazing every time"

"Well I try" San says playfully

"Shut up" Britt swats at him as he rolls off of her onto his side of the bed and snuggles close to Britt.

"I love you Britt"

"I love you too San"


End file.
